


Gift

by Silvaimagery



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Episode Related, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, OC, Sacrifices, Season 1 Episode 8, Threesome, creating new families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gods answer Ragnar’s question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set around Ragnar’s question: ‘Who will bear me my son?’ Just popped in my head the moment I saw it. 
> 
> So anyway, this is my spin on the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic except that instead of being called Omega’s, they are Breeders and they don’t go into heat. Breeders are extremely rare and in Scandinavia they are considered to be favored by the gods.

I watch Lagertha and Ragnar drift from each other.

Ragnar did not and could not hide his sorrow at the loss of their unborn son while Lagertha tried to be brave and look to the future.

I kneel by my bed and pray that my family would once again be whole and happy.

“Priest.”

I stand and turn to look at Ragnar.

He walks slowly towards me.

“Why do you still pray to your greedy god? He never answers you.”

“God works in mysterious ways.” I say putting away my rosary.

He smirks and stalks closer.

“I want to have sex with you.”

“Uhh.”

He grabs my shirt and pulls me closer.

He places his nose into the crook of my neck and breaths deep.

“You smell so good Athelstan.”

He starts to walk me back towards the bed.

“No Ragnar, stop.”

“Why not? You cannot tell me that you still follow the stupid rules of your Christians.”

“It’s not that. I just don’t feel right.”

“Are you ill?”

“That is not what I meant. I just don’t want to have sex like this. You are clearly still hurt by the death of your son and I don’t want to be with you intimately without Lagertha.”

“You can have sex with my wife anytime you want. For now, I want to be only with you.”

He kisses me.

“Ragnar, stop.” I say pushing against his chest.

His eyes become hard and cold.

“Fine then, go on. Keep praying to your dead god.”

He leaves the room angrily.

I sigh and close my eyes.

At dinner time, the tension was palpable in the room.

I choose to sit with Floki and Helga but I can feel Ragnar’s eyes on me.

Rollo, Siggy and Thyri join us.

“Our priest has had a lovers quarrel with our dear Earl.” Floki says with a smile.

Rollo laughs.

“What is the matter priest? Still holding on to your virginity?” He asks.

They laugh.

“No. It just doesn’t feel right, not while they are still in mourning. And besides, I would feel guilty if I was the reason they drifted even more from each other.”

“You are a good man Athelstan.” Siggy tells me.

I smile at her.

“Thank you.”

“Aye. I am glad to know that someone is caring for my brother.” Rollo tells me.

“To our priest.” Thyri says.

They all lift their cups.

“To our priest!”

I laugh.

*****************

“Come walk with me priest.”

I look up at Lagertha.

“Yes of course.”

I lay down the breeches I was mending and I follow Lagertha out of the hall.

She twines her arm with mine.

“It seems that you were all the focus as dinner tonight.” She smiles.

I laugh.

“Yes. I think they got a little carried away though.”

“They have reason to salute you Athelstan. You are the reason why my husband’s raids were and continue to be successful.”

“Thank you my lady.”

“We are alone Athelstan. You do not have to be so formal.”

I smile at her.

“Yes Lagertha.”

“Ragnar came to you didn’t he?”

“He did.”

“I do not know that we will ever be the same. The loss of our son is too great.”

“You just have to give it time. As you have said, your loss is too great. You cannot expect everything to fall back to place. You should not force yourself to either.”

“I do not know what I would do if I lost him Athelstan. He is the man I have loved for many years.”

“Ragnar is not going to leave you.”

“My husband’s eyes have never wandered but I fear that it will all change. If I cannot give him any more sons…”

I take his shoulders in my hands and I step in front of her.

“Lagertha.” She looks at me, her eyes glassy with tears. “Ragnar is not going to leave you.”

“And you? Will you not seek out a woman to call your own?”

“You, Ragnar and the children are my family. I will be with you for as long as you will have me.”

Her hand caresses my cheek.

“The gods were smiling down on us the day they brought you to us priest.”

“I am not a priest anymore.”

“You will always be our priest.” She smiles.

I place my hand over hers on my cheek.

“You are a wonderful woman Lagertha and only a stupid man would be willing to walk away from you.”

She kisses me.

“Come on, let us head back. The children still need to be put to bed and they will require a bed time story from you.”

I laugh.

“As you wish my lady.”

*****************

I finish saying my nightly prayers and I stand to get into bed.

The door to the room opens and I turn to see who it is.

“Come to bed priest.” Lagertha tells me.

I follow her back to the marital bed she shares with Ragnar, and on occasion, with me.

He is already there.

He looks at me as I walk in.

I touch my nightgown feeling out of place.

Lagertha changes into her nightgown and slides in next to Ragnar.

Ragnar holds out his hand and I take it.

He pulls me down between them.

I lie down on my side facing Lagertha with Ragnar against my back.

Lagertha smiles at me before she leans in closer and kisses me, her warm hand against the side of my neck.

Ragnar’s lips touch the back of my neck and I feel his hands lift my nightgown up past my thighs.

I sigh into Lagertha’s mouth.

“Sleep my priest.” She says.

I nod and close my eyes.

Ragnar throws an arm around me and Lagertha’s hand holds my own.

The next morning I walk to the river to wash and when I come back, Ragnar and Lagertha are in deep discussion.

They stop once they see me.

I walk towards them.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Lagertha says pressing a kiss to my mouth.

“Priest.” Ragnar says pulling me down onto his lap.

I smile.

He presses a kiss to my jaw.

“How are you feeling today?” He asks.

“Fine. Why?”

“No reason.”

The children come in and I stand to serve them breakfast.

In the afternoon the townspeople come to see Lagertha.

I watch as they stand in line.

It all seems so strange to me.

I go back into the great hall where Ragnar sits alone.

I walk towards him.

“Every nine years we travel to the temple at Uppsala to give thanks to the gods and offer them sacrifices for all they do for…for protecting us, for the success in battle, for the rains they bring that grow our crops, and of course, for our children.”

I look down at his sad face.

His smile is forced.

“This year I was not going to go, for there is too much to do around here. Then my unborn son was cruelly taken from me, and it made me wonder what I had done to anger the gods.”

He pats the ground next to him and I sit.

God, how I wished there was a way to give him back his son.

Then everything would be well again.

I didn’t want to lose my family, they were all I had.

He turns his head to look at me.

“What do Christians do about such pain?”

I frown.

“In the Bible, it says that all sorrows will pass.”

He stares at me as if waiting for more.

“In any case,” He says looking away. “I’ve decided to go. I’m going to take the children for the first time, for it’s important that they go.”

I nod.

“What about you?”

“Me?” I frown at him. “What about me?”

“Will you come with us?”

I stare at him trying to figure out if it really was a request or if he was ordering me to go.

He smiles.

“Or perhaps you would prefer to stay here and worship your god?”

I smile back at him.

“No, I’ll gladly come with you.”

“Good.” He says leaning towards me. “I would have taken you anyways.”

I shake my head but I can’t help the smile.

He gets on his knees and crawls over me.

He pushes me back onto the furs.

“Ragnar.”

“Come now Athelstan, it has been a while since I’ve had you.”

“Someone can come in and see.”

“No one will bother us.”

“What about the children?”

“They already know what we do in bed, seeing it won’t harm them.”

A small laugh escapes me.

“Say you will have sex with me.”

I stare into his electrifying blue eyes.

“Yes.” I nod.

His smile shines bright once more before he leans down to kiss me.

I can’t help the moan that escapes me.

His nimble fingers undo the clasp of my cape before moving down to unlace my breeches.

I undo his own breeches and he moves onto his knees again to remove his tunic.

My hands roam over his chest and stomach of their own will.

My breath hitches in my throat and I feel a burning desire rise in me.

“I love you.” I tell him.

He stares down at me for a long moment before bending down and kissing me.

“My priest.” He says cupping my face with his hands.

I smile at him before reaching up to pull him back down over me.


	2. Chapter 2

We lie together for a moment before he gets up.

After we had been intimate out in the great hall, we had moved to my room where we had resumed our dalliances and had the privacy to rest together.

I sigh and watch him get dressed.

“When do we leave for Uppsala?” I ask.

He pauses before resuming to dress.

“At the end of the week.”

I smile.

“I can’t wait to see your temple and your priests.”

He looks at me seriously before giving me a small smile.

“Good.” He swallows.

He turns away.

I frown.

He comes over and kisses me.

“Ragnar, are you alright?”

“I am fine. Do not worry about me.”

He caresses my head.

“Rest.”

I nod.

A while after Ragnar leaves I get up and get dressed.

I sit on my bed and stare at the lose floorboard.

I kneel and pull the board up.

I reach in and take out my bible. 

I caress the cover before opening it.

I watch in horror as the pages fall out, the words barely visible on the rotten paper.

I sit back and clutch the bible to my chest.

Tears rise unbidden to my eyes.

I squeeze my eyes shut and sobs escape my throat no matter how hard I try to contain them.

“Forgive me Lord. Please forgive me.”

After a while, I wipe my face and take deep breaths.

I reach back into the hiding place and take out the piece of cloth.

I open it and remove my necklace with the silver cross.

I stare at it before winding it on my wrist like a bracelet.

I caress the cross and I can feel the cool metal against my wrist where I can feel the pounding of my heart.

It makes me feel better to carry it once more.

*********************** 

I stare at the temple looming before us.

My family was walking at the head of the line but I had woken up feeling sick so I walked at my own pace.

I look around the grounds.

It is so unlike any other temple I had ever seen before. It did not bring me any comfort nor did it look inviting.

I follow my family up the steps and into the temple.

Lagertha invites me to stand with them in front of the ‘altar’ where their priest stands.

“Hail to Aesir and Vanir. Hail to the gods and goddesses.”

I stare at their strange looking priest while my family keeps their eyes downcast in respect.

“Hail to Odin, Thor and Freyr. Hail to Vali, Sif and Heimdall. Hail to Balder, Braji and Eir. Hail to Freyr, Loki, and Frigg. Hail to Hlin and Mimir. Hail to Njrod, Ran and Tyr. Hail to Odin’s spear, Thor’s hammer.”

I watch as Bjorn is sprinkled with blood.

Then the priest comes towards me.

I brace myself and swallow, feeling ill.

“Hail to the mighty fecund earth. All…”

The priest stops talking and I look at him.

He stares back at me with an unreadable expression before continuing.

“All hail.”

He sprinkles me with blood and I close my eyes.

I hear my family answer and after a moment of hesitation, I answer as well.

“All hail.” I say quietly unable to bring myself to speak louder.

I clench my jaw to stop myself from becoming sick all over their pagan altar.

I follow Bjorn and Ragnar to a wooden statue.

“You know who that is don’t you?” Bjorn asks teasingly.

“Of course.” I smile at him before looking back at the statue. 

I can feel Ragnar’s eyes on me.

“This is Thor holding his hammer Mjollnir. Who hasn’t heard him beating his anvil in the storm? Who doesn’t believe in mighty Thor, slayer of frost and fire?”

I look at Bjorn and he smiles.

I watch as Ragnar leads Bjorn to another statue.

Bjorn walks across the wooden steps and stands in front of the statue for Odin.

I wait with Ragnar as Bjorn talks to his god.

Ragnar turns to smile back at me and I cannot force myself to smile back. 

Instead I nod back.

I touch my hidden cross before folding my hands over my stomach.

Bjorn comes back and Ragnar takes his turn.

I walk away keeping an eye on Bjorn.

********************

Later in the evening I sit in a corner away from my family and friends.

The smell of the food and the herbs were making my stomach feel queasy.

Ragnar shows up with his friends making a racket and scaring poor Bjorn.

Ragnar kneels by Bjorn but he turns to look at me.

Arne and Torstein speak with Bjorn about feeling the god’s presence in this place.

“Give Athelstan a drink.” Ragnar says.

Arne comes towards me with the pitcher. 

“Priest, your cup.”

I hold out my cup and he fills it with ale.

He touches his cup with mine and I take a forceful sip.

I hold the filled cup in my hand and when no one is looking, I set it down.

The room starts to feel stuffy and hot so I get up and walk out.

I recline against the side of the structure.

I take deep breaths and I close my eyes.

“Athelstan.”

I open my eyes and look down at little Gyda.

I smile at her.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Gyda. How are you feeling?”

She stands next to me, her small hands hold my arm.

“I feel a bit different.” She rests her head against my arm.

“Hmm.”

“Maybe it’s this place. Father says there is magic here.”

“Maybe.”

“Is this place like your churches?”

A small laugh escapes me.

“No Gyda. This place is nothing like Christian churches, although people do come together to listen to the priests or the Bishops. But we usually don’t sleep or party outside of the church.”

“Oh. Mother says she’s been here once before but she won’t tell me what happens.”

I put my arm around her and pull her close.

“Well I can’t help you there, this is my first time here too. I suppose we’re going to have to learn together.”

She smiles up at me and nods.

“There you two are.” Lagertha says walking over to us. “Come on, let us go and eat.”

“I think I’ll stay out here for a while.” I say.

“Come on Athelstan, I don’t want to be all alone in there.” Gyda says tugging on my arm.

“But you won’t be alone.” I tell her. “Our friends are in there as is the rest of our family.”

“I know. But it’s not the same when you’re not there. Father’s friends have to be nice and watch what they say when you’re around. No one wants to offend our priest.” She says.

I smile and nod.

“Come on then you two.” Lagertha says grabbing my arm. “Gyda, you go on ahead.”

Gyda nods and enters the room.

I look at Lagertha.

She kisses me.

“Are you feeling alright?” She asks.

“Yes.”

“Good. I would not want you to become ill.”

“No. I’m fine.” I lie.

I did not want them to cut this trip short for my sake.

The kids needed to learn and experience their time at Uppsala.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty shit coming up. I felt really bad for Athelstan when I watched the episode for the first time. I would have been pissed if they had killed Athelstan off and I was glad they didn’t, even if poor Leif took his place as sacrifice.

I blink my eyes open.

Lagertha shifts against me.

I lay on my back and I notice that Ragnar is gone.

I sit up and instantly my stomach protests.

I put a hand to it and I try taking deep breaths but it doesn’t help.

I get up and put on my shoes before walking over to the water basin.

I splash water on my face but it doesn’t help.

I grab a piece of bread and I sling my bag over my shoulders before making my way outside towards camp.

The fresh morning air helps to calm my stomach somewhat.

I eat my bread slowly as I walk around.

I walk towards the area that seems to be designed for animal pens and I walk towards it.

Ragnar is there reclining against a tree.

“What is this?” I ask.

He doesn’t look at me, instead he stares down at the ground.

“These will all be killed as sacrifices.” He says.

I turn back to look at all the animals.

“Six, seven, eight, nine.” I count. “Seven, eight, nine. And nine goats and pigs. There’s nine of everything.”

Ragnar moves closer and reclines against one of the pens.

“Yes, nine of every kind.” He says.

I walk towards the empty pen.

“And this?”

“It’s for all the humans that have been chosen.”

I stare at him in horror.

He looks at me, regret and sorrow on his face.

I open my mouth but I can’t think of anything to say.

He looks away and I walk away.

I continue moving on through the camp.

I couldn’t wait until we went back home.

This place was making me feel strange.

I stare at men and women as they touched and kissed shamelessly in front of everyone.

“Come join us priest.” Rollo calls out.

Siggy, Thyri, Leif, Floki, Helga, Torstein and Arne are there as well.

I walk towards them.

“Drink.” Helga says holding out a cup towards me. “Drink to the night and to the gods.”

I remove my bag and set it down.

I had brought it with me so that I could collect discarded items that the children might find interesting.

Rollo sits up.

“And eat these.” He holds out a bowl full of dried mushrooms.

“No thank you. I am not feeling well.” I hand the cup back to Helga. “Excuse me.”

I grab my bag and walk away.

I return to our room where the children are already seated having breakfast.

“And where did you get off to?” Lagertha asks.

“I took a walk.”

“I see.” She smiles before handing me a bowl.

I take it.

The hot porridge doesn’t upset my stomach so I eat it all.

I get up and start to wash the dirty dishes.

Lagertha walks up behind me, her arms twine around my stomach and she reclines against my back.

“You have been quiet.”

“I am just taking it all in, this is a new experience for me.”

“Hmm. This place is supposed to bring you happiness and peace and I have not seen you smile at all since we got here.”

“I suppose I just miss home. How long do these pilgrimages usually last?”

She moves away.

“A few days.”

I nod.

“Has Ragnar spoken with you?”

I look at her.

“We spoke this morning.”

“And he told you about the sacrifices?”

I swallow.

“Yes.”

“I see. And you still stay willingly?”

I frown at her.

“Of course. I came here with you all and I am willing to stay and do what is asked of me.”

She looks away, her eyes bright and she nods.

“Good. Mind the children, I will be back.”

“Okay.”

I watch her leave in a hurry and I frown.

Everyone seems to be acting strangely here.

I shake my head and continue to wash dishes.

******************

After dinner my stomach started acting up again and I excused myself.

Lagertha and Ragnar were quiet during dinner, only the children’s chatter filled the stifling silence.

I walk around the lit camp.

Walking seemed to help settle my stomach.

As I walk a dizzy spell comes over me and I fall to my hands and knees.

I grunt as I hit the ground.

I sit up back on my haunches as my vision becomes clear again.

“You are surely not tired yet Athelstan.”

I turn to look at Leif.

“Not on this great journey you have begun and must finish.” He says.

He walks towards me and helps me up.

I grab onto his arms.

“Leif, if you let me go I will fall again.”

“No, the gods will hold you.”

He removes his hands off of me and walks away.

I stand there swaying for a moment before I am able to walk without falling again.

I look at Thyri who stands there smiling at me.

“Priest.” She says.

She walks closer to me.

She leans in and kisses my mouth.

I move a bit back from her.

“I can’t.” I tell her.

“Forgive me. I did not know you were attached.”

“No. It’s…it’s hard to explain.”

I hold a hand to my head as things start to spin again.

“Come lay down.”

She holds out her hand.

I study her for a moment before nodding.

“Alright.” I take her hand and let her lead me back to her tent.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning I wake up to find myself still in Thyri’s tent.

She is asleep next to me.

I get up and put my shoes on before grabbing my bag and leaving.

I hoped Lagertha and Ragnar wouldn’t be upset that I had spent the night elsewhere.

I am making my way back towards the small dwelling I was sharing with my family when a seer stands in my path.

I stop and stare at him.

“Come.” He orders.

I consider running all the way back to my family but I follow the seer instead.

He leads me back to the temple.

I go in and walk around until I stand in front of the statue of Odin.

“Have you come here of your own free will?”

I look at the priest I had met the day we had arrived, the one who had stared at me so strangely.

I turn to face him.

“Yes.” I nod.

“At first I was suspicious of you.” He says coming closer. “I sensed something so I spoke to Lord Ragnar. He told me your story. That you were a priest, that you were a Christian and worshipped a god called Jesus Christ. Is that true?”

“Yes.”

“And do you still worship this god? Are you still, in your heart, a Christian?”

“No.”

My stomach clenches and I swallow.

“Say again.”

“No.” I say more forcefully.

“And a third time, say it.”

It dawns on me what he is doing. 

He wanted me to deny my god three times.

Damn pagan priest.

“No.” I whisper.

My throat clenches and I resist the urge to cry.

“You know why you are here don’t you? You have been brought here as a sacrifice to the gods.”

I stare at him incredulously.

I fold my hands and reach to touch my cross but he moves forward and grabs my wrist.

He stares down at it before looking back at me.

I wrench my hand from his and run out of the temple.

I run past the people, I run until I can’t catch my breath.

I lean against a tree and then sit on the floor.

I put my face in my hands as sobs shake my body.

“You run like prey.”

“Leave me alone.” I sniff.

He crouches down in front of me.

I cough feeling sick to my stomach.

“Are you ill?”

“What do you care?” I ask looking at the seer.

He cocks his head.

“Perhaps I can help.”

“My family wants me dead, I don’t think you can do anything about that.”

“You do not understand our ways despite being among us for a while now.”

I sniff and I run my hand under my nose.

“What is there to understand?”

“Only those worthy are chosen to be sacrificed.”

“And that is supposed to comfort me?”

I lay a hand on my stomach and I groan.

He leans in closer.

“Let me.”

He places his hand on my stomach.

I stare at him.

He closes his eyes for a moment before opening them.

He looks at me in surprise.

“The gods really do favor you Christian.”

“What do you mean?”

“You have already been chosen.”

“Well you can tell them to pick someone else.”

I stand but I have to hold on to the tree as I become dizzy.

“You misunderstand. The gods have chosen you for something greater.”

“I still don’t understand. Chosen me for what?”

“You are a Breeder.”

“Breeder?”

“Yes, you are one of the favored and most precious. The gods were smiling down at Ragnar Lothbrok the day he found you. Come, I have something that will help.”

He grabs my arm and leads me to the outskirts of the camp.

We come to a small hut and I enter after him.

He sets down his staff and moves towards a table littered with jars and small bowls.

I look around.

“Here.” He holds out a cup towards me.

I take it.

“What is it?”

“Herbs, they will help you feel better. I will give you some to take with you.”

I sniff the cup but it doesn’t really smell.

I swallow it down and almost instantly my stomach settles.

“I will tell your family that you cannot be sacrificed.”

“I don’t care what you tell them.” I say setting down the cup.

“You should be honored that they think so much of you, that they offered you as a treasure to the gods.”

“I am a Christian. Giving someone to be killed does not mean that you are valued, quite the opposite actually.”

“You are a strange creature indeed. Perhaps once we are back in Kattegat you will come and sit with me so that we may speak more about your strange ways.”

Strange indeed.

“You may stay here for a while, I will go and speak with your family.”

I nod.

“Thank you, for helping me.”

He inclines his head.

“Do not be sad or angry priest. Your family loves you too much to keep you for themselves. But that is in the past. Now you will bring them more love and joy with the child you carry.”

I frown at the seer.

“What did you say?”

*****************

“Athelstan!”

I stand as Ragnar barges in through the door.

He comes and kneels before me.

“Forgive me my love. I did not know.” He kisses my stomach.

I place my hands on his shoulders.

Lagertha enters at a more sedate pace.

She cups my face in her hands and I stare into her teary eyes.

She smiles.

“Priest.” She kisses my mouth softly. “The gods have truly blessed us and all this time I thought we were being punished. Now you will have a son and our family will be complete.”

“I didn’t know.”

“I know. Don’t worry about that anymore. Forgive us for not telling you about the sacrifice but Ragnar and I could not find the courage to tell you. I think that in our hearts we did not want to share you with the gods.”

I nod.

“The seer explained it to me.”

“Good. Come on back to our rooms. The children are anxious to see you.”

I nod.

Ragnar stands and embraces me before kissing me passionately.

“I spared your life that day at the monastery because I loved you the moment our eyes met. Athelstan, our treasure. My treasure.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending of our story, the ending. The ending. Sorry, I was channeling the ‘Animaniacs’. Anyways, I don’t know why there is a period up in the relationship category, it just popped in there out of nowhere.

I roll onto my back.

Ragnar caresses a hand down my bulging stomach.

He leans down and kisses my bump.

I card a hand through his hair.

“Leave him alone.” Lagertha says bringing me food.

“You keep feeding him as if you were fattening him up for winter.” Ragnar tells her.

Lagertha smacks his head.

“He needs to be strong.”

“He is strong, he survived this long among us did he not?”

Lagertha cards her fingers through my hair before braiding my hair back from my face.

“This is very good Lagertha.” I say.

She smiles down at me.

“Eat it all up so that our son can continue to grow strong and healthy.”

“He is my son is he not? He will be a warrior like me.” Ragnar says kissing my stomach once more.

“I would rather if our son were to use his head more than a sword.” I say between bites of stew.

Ragnar waves a dismissive hand my way.

“I want to visit with my baby brother.” Gyda says standing before the bed.

“Of course Gyda, come here.” I say handing Ragnar the empty bowl.

He scowls but he takes it.

Lagertha laughs.

“I do not understand what the big deal is.” Bjorn says crossing his arms over his chest.

“Shut up boy.” Ragnar tells him.

“He moved!” Gyda says.

“That is because he is happy to know you are here.” Lagertha tells her.

“Come here Bjorn, come feel.” I say waving him over.

He comes reluctantly.

I take his hand and place it on my stomach.

The baby kicks against his hand and he stares down at my stomach in wonder.

Soon the children are arguing over whose turn it is to place their hands on my stomach.

Lagertha kisses me.

I smile up at her.

“Soon our son will enter this world.”

“Soon.” I agree.

******************

The maids wipe my legs as I gaze down at my son for the first time.

I kiss his little face.

He settles against me with a quiet sigh.

Lagertha kisses my forehead before inspecting our son.

I offer him to her and she takes him in her arms.

“What will we name him?” She asks gazing down at the babe.

“Erik.”

She looks at me in surprise.

“He was a good man and a strong warrior. I know Ragnar held him in high regard.

“Where is he? Where is my son?” Ragnar hurries into the room.

“He is this child that I am holding.” Lagertha tells him.

Ragnar takes little Erik in his arms.

“My son.” He whispers.

“Erik, I named him Erik.”

Ragnar looks at me before nodding.

“It is a good strong name.” He agrees.

I lie back down feeling exhausted.

I watch Lagertha and Ragnar bend their heads together as they look down at our son.

I smile.

My family was whole and happy again.

******************

Three years later

I watch Gyda playing with Erik.

Lagertha puts an arm over my shoulder.

“When do you think they will be back?” I ask.

“Soon, the gods willing.”

“I hope they are well.”

“Ragnar is strong, he knows what he is doing and Bjorn is a lot like his father.”

I sigh and lay a hand on my round stomach.

“Don’t worry priest, they will be back before our child is born. There is still plenty of time.”

“I know, I just worry.”

“If you want we can sacrifice an animal to Odin for their safe return.”

I look at her and she laughs.

“It is merely a suggestion.”

“Maybe tomorrow I will be desperate enough to say yes.”

She lays her hand over mine on my bulging stomach before moving it down lower to brush against my crotch.

I look over at the kids but they are not paying any attention to us.

I look at Lagertha.

She smirks at me leaning in close.

“Perhaps I can distract you for a while. Priest.”

She turns and walks back into the house.

I look at the kids again before following Lagertha inside.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if Erik is (was) related to either Lagertha or Ragnar so I just made him a close friend of the family. Anyways, thank you for reading.
> 
> I can’t stop writing Viking fic! And tonight’s episode promises to be good too. I hope they show a lot more of Athelstan.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I didn’t make the sex scene explicit mostly because I don’t see Athelstan being explicit. He’s a Christian first no matter how like his Vikings he acts.


End file.
